Trilogia New Gundam
by WatcherComplex
Summary: Um Piloto Desaparecido, Um Planeta Invisivel, 10 Gundans e um velho inimigo agitam a vida de Heero e de um garoto muito especial
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Consegui terminar algo para variar, mas não acho que ficou muito bom. Bem, só se pode melhorar sendo avaliado então lá vai.

OBS.: Como todos sabem mas é meu dever repetir, como isso é uma fan fic eu não tenho direitos autorais sobre os pilotos gundam.

Heero mirava as estrelas através de seu telescópio. O objeto fora presente de Quatre quando ele fizera 18 anos e até hoje jamais havia se interessado por utilizá-lo.Mas, sem muito que fazer, Decidiu montar o objeto e explorar o espaço

-Duo diria que eu endoidei se me visse olhando estrelas.

Os 5 pilotos mantinham um contato por e-mail. E, obviamente todos se encontravam anualmente no festival de natal dos Preventers. Mas Quatre tinha suas missões na corporação Winner, e Trowa tinha o circo. Wu-Fei abrira um dojo na terra e Duo, o Duo simplesmente "Pegou Emprestada" uma nave experimental do exercito para vôos de longa distancia e sumiu do mapa. Ainda assim ele manteve os e-mails que, para angústia do ex-piloto, eram impossíveis de serem rastreados.

Quando terminou de montar o telescópio notou que o céu estava limpo e havia poucas estrelas na região. Ele espionou pelo objeto e pôs-se a classificar os corpos,

-Lua, Colônia L1, Colônia L2, Colônia L3, Marte. Orion...

Um barulho no laptop o alertou para um novo e-mail de Duo. Na verdade um Vídeo mail

-E ai Zangado, como tem passado chapa. Vejo que finalmente resolveu usar aquele velho telescópio

Heero olhou em volta apreensivo, como ele soube?

-Não tente me encontrar pois não vai conseguir me ver, mas talvez se olhar com cuidado no seu telescópio você encontre o planeta de onde estou transmitindo

Heero piscou os olhos. Pelo que ele sabia apenas a Terra e agora Marte e aquele asteróide eram habitáveis. A não ser que...

Heero colocou o objeto na ampliação máxima e aproximou. Era um ponto bem pequeno, passaria imperceptível a um olho bem treinado, mas o soldado perfeito percebeu o que seria um feixe de laser vindo de um planeta camuflado

-Duo. Como ele foi parar ali?

-Se, você sabe onde eu estou pode da uma passadinha. Eu to com um probleminha aqui. Desculpa amigão mas eu tenho que ir.

A imagem ficou suja e o sinal foi perdido.

-Aquele Baka se meteu em encrenca de novo- O piloto disse ligando para a Superintendente de Defesa Espacial, Lady Alexandra Une para os íntimos.

-Então você vai a um planeta desconhecido com tecnologia superior a nossa armada apenas com uma pistola e uma nave transorbital. Você me impressiona Heero.

-Diga a Relena que eu não poderei ter aqueles jantares.

-Fugindo da obrigação Heero? Você não teme o Epyon mas é só aparecer um bando de políticos que você foge pra próxima estrela.

Heero não respondeu, apenas esperou o escudo ativar e lançou sem um comentário à superiora.

O planeta era indetectavel, então o garoto teve o triplo de cuidado pra não bater a nave. Felizmente precisão era o nome do meio do piloto gundam e ele conseguiu penetrar o disfarce sem problemas.

Penetrar é uma coisa, pousar foi outra.

Do segundo que ele passou 14 Mobile Suits apareceram para derrubá-lo

-Idiotas.

No modo aéreo, Heero pilota sua nave em rotas evasivas, com manobras doidas ele tenta driblar os pilotos, mas nenhum bate contra as paredes da cidade.

-Impossível, os únicos humanos capazes de manobrar assim são eu e o Zechs.

Ai caiu à ficha, ele estava enfrentando mobile dolls.

-Assim não dá, preciso de um suíte.

Almirante, O piloto daquela nave abriu a tampa do cockpit em pleno ar.

-O que ele vai fazer? -Disse o homem de terno azul fitando o piloto

Heero pula no suíte mais próximo e entra no sistema.

-Ative a autodestruição dos mobile dolls!

Ativando, 5,4,3,2,1;

Houve uma onda e intensa luz verde, mas em meio a fumaça um mobile saiu intacto

-Heero Yui. Não importa. Capitão Remulus, Ative a Donzela.

Heero percebeu os 40 canhões que apareceram em volta dele, Cercado e sem muitas opções, ele agradeceu a deus quando uma familiar termo foice destruiu os canhões. E se virou para o suíte.

O Deathscyth estava de volta, mas muito diferente do original. Ele Possuía seis asas negras com faixas Ametistas e douradas. Atadas a um chassi combinando as cores Azul Elétrico, Cinza Escuro e Verde Escuro. Além da foice térmica o novo modelo também possuía uma arma Laser de longo alcance semelhante ao rifle do heero, Na provável localização da cabine do piloto, a face do robô, As letras 02 estavam escritas em um holográfico vermelho, bem na base da cabine que mais parecia à frente de um trem, sem rosto.

-Eu parei a defesa auxiliar mas eles vão disparar a Donzela logo, siga-me - Disse uma voz familiar

Eles seguiram por um túnel livre de defesas por portas que tentavam esmaga-los. Na metade do caminho a Donzela, um laser azul capaz de derreter as portas de gundanium da base começou a persegui-los. Foi quase um milagre ele saírem de lá vivos, fazendo o laser perder energia e se desativar.

-Belo Robô, Duo Maxwell.

-Deathscyth Daini, Direto dos laboratórios do Mestre O, Instrutor H, Doutor G, Doutor J e Professor S. Uns amigos meus pegaram eles quando a libra passou por aqui. Infelizmente o Quinze também está vivo.

-Que lugar é esse.

-Acredite ou não isso é um planeta camuflado. A atmosfera exterior usa uma rede de fibras para passar a luz e fingir que o lugar não existe. Ao mesmo tempo esse é o único planeta que conheço que possui um sistema capaz de mover o lugar no espaço.-Disse ele guiando o ex-piloto do wing por uma malha de tubos. Terminando em uma estação de manutenção da cidade onde ambos deixaram os veículos.

Duo estava um pouco diferente, Seu cabelo agora chegava até os joelhos e por isso usa-lo em trança ficou difícil, então o piloto passou a deixá-lo preso em rabo de cavalo. O piloto continuava a ter a pele um pouco bronzeada, e os olhos ametistas que sempre impressionaram o soldado.Mais algo estava diferente, Duo trocara as roupas da Igreja Maxwell por um uniforme Cinza que fazia ele parecer corredor de moto. E ele usava um laço sobre o ombro direito, Um laço negro.

Heero percebeu o problema, Tudo em duo parecia normal, mas entre os olhos o piloto notou que um deles encontrava-se seco, enquanto o outro lacrimejava.

-Duo, seu olho.

-Sabia que você iria reparar, Minha queda aqui em Mytchia não foi suave como a sua. Eu bati e minha face foi muito danificada. Eles puderam reconstruir a pele danificada, mas meu olho direito foi completamente destruído, levou algum tempo pro J me convencer a usar esse scanner. Mas eu juro, tirando isso nada mudou.

-E que roupas são essas?

-Pra dizer a verdade meu uniforme foi destruído num incêndio que eliminou minha nave, Isso aqui é um traje não muito típico então G o deu para mim, O laço preto é pra me lembrar da igreja e dos outros.

Ele se virou para o Gundam e pressionou um botão em seu pulso. O robô foi envolto em luz dourada e desapareceu, a luz se dirigindo para o objeto em seu pulso.

-Tele transporte de metal. Uma maravilha e um perigo ao mesmo tempo. Vamos, tenho que te apresentar a uns conhecidos.

Nota do autor:

-Se você gostou, mas acha que pode melhorar em alguns pontos, envie um e-mail com a sua sugestão

-Se você não suportou nem esse capitulo, explique o que eu poderia fazer para melhorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles entraram em um pequeno vagão de trem e partiram em alta velocidade. Duo relaxou enquanto Heero o olhava de forma estranha.

-Que foi cara? Ta parecendo até que eu sou um alienígena ou coisa do gênero.

-Baka.

Duo ignorou os olhares do piloto pelo resto da viagem.

Desembarcaram em uma área florestal bem diferente da cidade Satélite.

-Esse lugar é meio obvio para se esconder uma base.

-Nós mudamos constantemente. Quinze vive encontrando e destruindo bases antigas com aquele laser da Donzela.

-Ele sobreviveu?

-Todos eles, aparentemente a libra colidiu com a lua deste lugar. Quinze foi capturado pelo governo enquanto os professores, que haviam sido deixados pra morrer, foram resgatados e tratados pelos rebeldes. Quando A Espeon 1 Bateu no planeta eles já haviam formado um grupo de resistência bem forte, mas em compensação o Capitão Quinze desenvolveu a Donzela.

-E o qual a sua função no meio dessa confusão.

-Sem querer bancar o Treize, mas o meu papel é o de instrutor barra piloto que é uma verdadeira dor de cabeça para o governo. Não que eu tenha muitas opções, se eles me pegam Quinze me mata na hora. E eu não posso fugir daqui sem uma espaçonave.

-Por isso você usou aquele radio pra me atrair até aqui.

-Acertou, meu plano é colocar os civis e manda-los para a Terra, mas para isso eu precisava dos motores Ingiram 2 na sua nave.

-A nave só tem espaço para 6 pessoas, quando fica apertado.

-Se esqueceu de que temos os melhores engenheiros neste planeta. Eles provavelmente estão terminando de adaptar os 3 motores com os 2 que eu consegui salvar da explosão.

Heero não falou nada, até que...

-PERAE! EU PRECISO DAQUELA NAVE.

-Calma, calma, (suspiro) algumas coisas não mudam.

A base não tinha nada de muito especial, era um domo, construído com ripas de madeira e argila. Dentro havia alguns poucos radares, e camas. Em uma delas um loiro com roupas brancas que lembravam certo piloto estava deitado com febre.

-Quem é ele?

-Aquele é o Treize (Heero fez uma careta). Ele pareceu gostar do nome. O coitado foi uma experiência do governo no tele transporte de massa humana. Ele foi o único que sobreviveu ao processo, mas desde então ele está quase incomunicável.

Heero se aproximou do garoto

-Heero... NÃO!

Treize pegou o piloto pelo pulso, rodando-o no ar e jogando no chão. O soldado perfeito ficou estático por alguns minutos, com Duo o ajudando a subir.

-Foi uma aproximação incorreta, eu já quebrei muitos ossos fazendo isso. Ele tem um medo profundo de estranhos, deixe ele se acostumar com você.

Duo foi atrás do garoto e esperou que o mesmo reagi-se a sua presença. Apos 4 segundos (que pareceram horas) o garoto abraçou o piloto, ambos se dirigiram para a próxima sala.

A área numero dois era feita de lona, e era umas 20 vezes maior que a cabana. Dentro dela 5 conhecidos e mais 15 humanos trabalhavam em uma gigante nave de batalha. Tanto à esquerda como à direita da nave havia 5 Gundans.

Os Gundans da esquerda eram, sem confusão, os Gundam 01 até 05, todos reconstruídos. Já os da direita possuíam os números 10(Vermelho), 11(Negro), 12(Azul Elétrico), 13(Âmbar) e 14(Branco).

Todos tinham uma construção semelhante. Com uma cabeça em formato delta, um longo pescoço (ou no caso dos modelos 10 e 14 Peito) onde a cabine principal fica. As pernas eram longas e finas, provavelmente balanceadas por um complexo giroscópio. E os braços também eram finos. Uma coisa interessante era a parte de traz dos robôs, foi projetada para imitar a coluna vertebral humana.

-Vejo que já conheceu os novos modelos, Os velhos os chamam de série Andrômeda. O Vermelho sem armas é conhecida como Hinter, e possui armas escondidas por trás daqueles rubis verdes. O Negro Greifen usa uma serie de correntes para estraçalhar o inimigo, O Azul Filter é armado com dois sabres plasma tirados diretamente do Epyon. Lucce possui dois canhões de disparo rápido. E Telos apresenta um canhão capaz de rivalizar a Donzela. Pode não parecer, mas um desses 5 tem poder suficiente para destruir a libra. Com uma vantagem, eles podem ser empregados em batalhas terrestres e espaciais.

Duo olhou e viu que heero se aproximara de Filter.

-Heero, todos esses robôs são armados com um sistema que faz o zero parecer um videogame. Eu digo isso por experiência, não seja burro de pilotar um deles!

-Quem pilota uma coisa dessas?

-Até agora só encontramos 3 pilotos capazes de domar o sistema. Eles estão treinando na selva. -Disse o doutor J saindo do elevador.

-Você.

J estava ainda mais mecânico que da ultima vez. De fato não fosse pelo rosto familiar Heero não acreditaria se tratar do mentor, que conseguira uma sobrevida graças a um suporte de vida 90 robótico.

-Ola filho, como você pode perceber o deus da morte ainda não veio me pegar. -Ele disse em tom de ironia.

-Bem, eu posso fazer o trabalho dele-Disse duo pegando a pistola.

-E quem iria consertar aquele monte de parafusos que você chama de passagem pra fora daqui. -Disse G vindo por detrás.

-Bem, eu acho que o J quer dar um presente de natal ao Heero - Disse H rindo-se.

-Mestre O e S apenas acenaram.

-Certo certo, chega de piadinhas. Disse o velho entregando a chave holograma.

Ele caminhou ate o gundam 01 e explicou

-O Wing Evo foi feito peça a peça o modelo zero, mas nos adicionamos as seis asas brancas por causa do sistema de vôo Angel. A chave que eu te dei é a única maneira de pilotar o wing.

-Sabe o que é nos ficamos cansados de ter nossos robôs roubados-Disse o H cutucando o Duo.

-Ta, e dai se eu dei uma pilotadinha com eles à noite.

-Você destruiu uma cidade Duo

Heero deu aquilo que se pode chamar de Sorriso e interrompeu a briga.

-Sem querer perturbar, mas eu não durmo há duas rotações.

-Divirta-se, você viu as camas lá fora, pegue uma e durma Heero.

Durante a noite Heero, que se manteve acordado examinando o local. Foi até o Gundam wing e o ativou, saindo pela porta traseira. Duo e alguns rebeldes perceberam o que ele estava fazendo?

-Devemos segui-lo Capitão?

-Nah, deixa ele brincar com o brinquedo novo.

Duo foi contra a própria ordem e pilotou o Deathscyth para a clareira onde heero se divertia obliterando alguns alvos falsos.

-Tudo bem Duo?-Ele disse virando e apontando o canhão para o gundam 02

-Tudo bem, exceto que você parece enferrujado.

-É como andar de bicicleta.

-To vendo que a princesinha realmente te mudou cara.

-E você finalmente começou a usar esse seu cérebro.

-Vocês brigam que nem dois velhotes - Disse um novo gundam aparecendo.

-Quem é você pirralho?-Perguntou Heero

O vídeo comunicador abriu e mostrou um garoto de cabelos verdes e pintura no rosto. Os olhos eram âmbares e ele usava um macacão que nem o do duo, só que completamente preto.

-Myles Torndyke, piloto do Gundam Griffin.

Os faróis se acenderam e Heero reconheceu o Gundam Preto, e outros dois vinham atrás dele.

Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos esmeralda apareceram pilotando o gundam âmbar, ela tinha os mesmo uniforme que Myles e usava um pingente em forma de lagrima.

-Eu sou Kaira Styles, Piloto gundam do Lucce, é um prazer conhece-lo Tenente Coronel Heero.

O ultimo gundam era o azul com as duas espadas. Seu piloto era o mais normal, ele tinha cabelos castanhos como os de Duo, com o penteado que quatre usava quando pilotava. Seus olhos eram prateados, obviamente uma lente colorida.

-Meu nome é Sel Power, Piloto do Gundam Filter.

Heero silenciou o canal para os novos modelos e se dirigiu ao companheiro.

-Quantos anos eles tem?

-O mais novo tem 14, o mais velho 16. A menina tem 16. Eu diria que eles são jovens, mas nós fomos treinados com pouco mais de 12 anos...

Ele liberou o canal e perguntou (ignorando os 3 pilotos)-E eles são bons?

-Quer uma demonstração Vovô?-Perguntou Myles?

Os 5 pilotos entraram em uma fortaleza ao sul do acampamento. Duo e Heero não faziam feio, mas perto dos novos modelos eles pareciam lixos. Para cada robô que Heero derrotava Myles derrubava cinco. Sel foi rápido em atingir o ponto e Kaira apenas ficou destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

Total da campanha

HeeroBases2 Veiculos09 Mobile Suits: 97Soldados1253

DuoBases2 Veiculos03 Mobile Suits: 52Soldados1384

MylesBases2 Veiculos10 Mobile Suits: 236Soldados2459

KairaBases2 Veiculos10 Mobile Suits:111Soldados2370

SelBases3 Veiculos04 Mobile Suits:146Soldados2481

Na Capital. O Almirante perdia os cabelos.

11 Bases, 26 veículos, mais de 600 suítes e 15000 vidas em uma (Censurado) de dia?

-Forte Metal era o local de treinamento da milícia, e era lá que estavam os cadetes.

-Isso foi um quarto do exército. O que eu vou dizer ao almirante da Esquadra? A população?

-A verdade talvez, que mais de 90 das mortes hoje foram de clones?

-Isso destruiria toda a estabilidade conquistada ao longo de 200 anos Idiota. Venha com uma historia, e pelo amor de deus encontre os responsáveis por isso

-Senhor, a capital não é mais segura - Disse o Tenente-Não com esses 5 Gundam

-Eu sei, nos vamos sair desse planeta, prepare minha nave.

No parlamento da Capital Mestre.

-Deixe que o covarde se vá-Disse of. Almirante da Frota, e adicionou- Sem ele poupamos vidas. Almirante Esselte, você tem um plano para se livrar dos insetos?

-Acho que o melhor a fazer é acelerar a operação meteoro. Fazê-los saírem do planeta e pega-los no espaço com a donzela

-Ótima idéia, nós só precisamos de um motivo.

-A destruição do forte metal me parece um bom motivo

O Almirante parecia feliz.

OBS.:O design dos novos Gundam foi um plagio de Xenosaga, game ao qual eu não possuo direitos autorais

A donzela é uma Idéia minha. Mas podem usar a vontade.

Duo é Capitão Pelos Rebeldes, enquanto que Heero e Duo são uns Tenentes Coronéis pelos preventers.

LucceLuz, TelosFim, FilterFiltro, Os outros dois são nomes germânicos pegados ao acaso.

Pergunta:

-Se Vocês gostaram,mas acham que pode melhorar enviem um Review.

-Se Não gostaram, Como eu posso melhorar?


	3. Chapter 3

Caso não tenham percebido, eu baseei Myles num duo mais pentelho e Sel em Heero. Kaira é a mistura dos dois.

1 Semana havia se passado e heero aprendera a amar sua nova família. Ele ensinou alguns truques aos novos pilotos. Especialmente a menina que parecia ter um talento para seguir ordens.

Houve uma noite em que ele tentara pilotar um dos novos modelos. Os resultados foram, pra dizer o mínimo, impressionantes. Em parte porque o piloto conseguiu dar 16 passos sem desmaiar, em parte porque ele foi nocauteado em um segundo pelos outros pilotos, tementes de que ele pirasse se ficasse lá mais tempo. A Briga que se seguiu entre ele e o Duo ainda zunia na cabeça dos rebeldes. Myles em compensação refinou o seu vocabulário de palavras sujas, para desgraça universal.

A nave Junyō (1&2) estava ficando pronta. Ao todo o verdadeiro cruzeiro interestelar possuía uma área de carga grande o suficiente para os 10 Gundam e mais 10 mobile suits (Todos eram armazenados em posição fetal para economizar espaço). Havia nela 2 dormitórios com espaço para 10 pessoas cada um. Um Bar que poderia servir de dormitório para mais 20 pessoas em regime de emergência, um lobby que ligava os dormitórios, o hangar, a cabine, a saída principal e o elevador para o andar intermediário. Onde 10 futons permitiam o sono de mais pessoas.

O andar intermediário reunia duas áreas de carga com comida suficiente para manter uma equipe de 20 pessoas por 18 dias além de uma área com peças para a manutenção dos Mobile Suits. Por fim havia uma sala de operações (que também seria um dormitório na grande viagem) onde os 5 cientistas passaram a maior parte do tempo desenvolvendo a maquina e os robôs, alem dos droides de manutenção da nave.

-Duo, há 294 mil pessoas no planeta, como vamos tirar tudo isso com uma única nave.

-Em regime de emergência essa nave pode tirar até 100 pessoas de uma vez só. Isso é, felizmente, o dobro do numero de pessoas que temos que tirar de imediato. Uma vez que contatamos a esfera terrestre podemos coordenar a transferência da população para as colônias Marcianas. Os Cargueiros (3) podem levar 500 pessoas de cada vez e o governo tem oito, isso quer dizer que podemos limpar o planeta em pouco mais de um mês.

-E se o governo tentar nos impedir.

-Como o meu velho diria em L2, só podemos rezar para que consigamos tirar todo mundo a tempo

Eles sentiram um tremor.

-O que foi isso.

-O planeta começou a se mover.-Disse J olhando o scanner orbital

-Na atual velocidade ele atingira a terra em 200 dias.-Disse S

-Temos que terminar essa nave o mais depressa possível. Heero, você e os outros tentem furar o bloqueio digital e alertar a Comandante Chang.

Os 5 Gundam conseguiram domar uma estação de transmissão e mandar uma mensagem sob espacial para os preventers. Heero foi o último a sair da sala.

-A boa noticia é que agora só temos que tirar 275 mil pessoas - Disse Myles.

O dia de partir finalmente chegou e os 5 pilotos e 5 cientistas se encaminharam para a cabine. Onde a líder dos rebeldes, Serena, assumiu o posto de capitão e lançou a nave.

Ha. 10 milhas espaciais do planeta o radar alertou para a presença de várias fragatas de defesa.

-Uma armadilha espacial!-Disse Heero analisando as naves.

-Todos aos seus postos. Eu quero todas as armas destruindo qualquer problema.

5 Gundam e 10 Suits lançaram e começaram a furar o bloqueio.

-Capitã, mais fragatas vindo do planeta.-Disse um navegador

-Mais inimigos?

-Não, são as nossas naves orbitais. Estão atingindo as fragatas inimigas.

De súbito um raio azul atingiu o espaço e destruiu 3 fragatas.

-Donzela! Ativem os escudos defletores

-Estamos em uma batalha que Treize Kushrenada (4) gostaria de ter presenciado-Disse J

A batalha se prolongou por 24 horas, com reforços aliados e inimigos saindo do planeta.

-Temos todos essas naves e vocês tiveram o trabalho de construir a Jun.?-Perguntou Heero

-Ela é a mais rápida da galáxia, depois é a única que permite o transporte de suítes. As outras usam caças espaciais.

A Donzela passou momentos por ela.

-A população do planeta foi reduzida a 100.000, Perdemos 5 móbiles suits, e 14 fragatas, eles perderam 32 fragatas e 40 suítes.

-Onde esta a cavalaria- Perguntou heero

-Alguém nos chamou?-Disse uma voz familiar.

Todos pararam, inclusive os homens na terra para ver o que havia chegado.

Era uma nave gigante, cinza e de 4000 metros de comprimento.(5)

-Aqui Fala Quatre Raberba Winner da Esfera Terrestre (6). Todas as unidades mobile suíte não classificadas gundam desliguem seus reatores e retornem aos cargueiros.

Outra nave apareceu. Preta e de 300 metros de comprimento.

-Fala o Capitão Trowa Barton, Aqueles que apóiam a operação meteoro 4 devem se render imediatamente ou serão destruídos pela Agamenon (7)

-Fala a nave marciana Minerva (8). Rendam-se e ativem a autodestruição de seus modelos

As telas de videofone abriram e as imagens de Quatre, Trowa e Zechs apareceram

-Chegaram bem na hora.

-Nos disseram que haveria uma festa aqui - Disse o Loiro.

-O wu-fei esta coordenando as ações de resgate no planeta.

Milhares de pequenas naves começaram a subir pela atmosfera e entraram na nave de quatre.

Na capital o Almirante escapara, mas Quinze, determinado a ter vingança reativou a donzela e começou a drenar um grande nível de energia.

No espaço as fragatas se renderam e quatre não teve muitos problemas para capturar e prender os inimigos.

-Sem querer apressar. -Disse Wu-fei aportando na Maguanac (9).-Mas temos que sair daqui antes que aquele laser nos atinja.

-Certo, Trowa, Zechs, Usem a fusão para dobrar a velocidade de saída. Heero, pouse no hangar superior da Maguanac.

As naves ativaram os motores mas a velocidade não era suficiente para escapar do campo de ação do raio a tempo

-Nessa altura seremos todos pegos pelo raio.-Disse Quatre da cabine.-Rashid,nós não podemos forçar os motores?

-Há muito risco para a população. Podemos perder toda a área de carga.

10 minutos para a o tiro do planeta.

Treize retornou a nave da rebelião e ao cargueiro de Gundam. Ele entrou no transporte e tele transportou para a extremidade do planeta

-Duo, Heero, Um gundam se transportou para fora da nave.-Disse J olhando sob alarmes.

-Impossível! Nenhum humano pode tele portar.-Disse Duo

Mas a tela holográfica provara o contrario. Telos estava ativo.

-Só pode ser o Treize - Disse Heero

Quatre, Wu-fei, Zechs e Trowa fizeram uma careta ao ouvir o nome

-Não são aquele Treize seus paspalhos - Disse o Cientista

-50 segundos para o disparo do planeta.

Uma esfera de luz branca cobria o planeta. E outra, de luz negra, se formava no peito do gundam.

-49... 48... 47...-Começou Heero

-42... 41... 40...-completou Quatre

-35... 34... 33...-Disse Wu-fei

-10... 09... 08...-Disse Duo

-07...06...05...-Contou Myles

-04...03...02...-Emendou Kaira

-01-Disse Sel

A Bola do planeta foi lançada e a do gundam fez o mesmo. As duas bolas colidiram e a energia parou todas as naves. Momentos apos uma luz se espalhou do planeta atingindo varias colônias, a Terra Marte e o planeta asteróide atraindo a atenção de varias pessoas. No momento seguinte o planeta já não estava mais lá (10) apenas um monte de plasma congelando em um pequeno asteróide a vários pedaços de terra jogados por ai.

-Confirmação do scanner, não ha. sobreviventes no planeta- Disse H.

-O Gundam Telos retornou à Jun. O piloto parece bem e deseja falar com Heero

-Traga-o aqui - Disse Quatre.

O garoto permaneceu fitando Heero e sendo encarado por todos. Até que ele pronunciou as primeiras palavras em vários anos.

-Missão Cumprida.

Ele e heero se cumprimentaram batendo as mãos sobre os aplausos de toda a cabine principal

-Missão Cumprida.

Notas:

(1) Junyō é o nome de uma fragata da segunda guerra mundial (Japonesa)

(2) Junyō Foi baseada na nave Elsa, de Xenosaga

(3) Os Cargueiros são naves de velocidade media e capacidade grande, interestelares

(4) Treize adorava batalhas em que humanos demonstrassem seu potencial, e aquele massacre era a personificação disso

(5) A Maguanac foi baseada na Durandal (Xenosaga)

(6) Quatre e Trowa, na posição de capitão foram permitidos a guarnição de uma nave e o posto de Tenentes Coronéis. Wu-fei é Coronel Superior.

Minerva (8) e Agamenon (7) são naves de gundam Seed

(9) Maguanac é o nome da nave, pois foram eles que bancaram, projetaram e terminaram o cargueiro de batalha.

(10) A Donzela se alimenta do núcleo do planeta, Quinze sobrecarregou a arma e o lugar inteiro explodiu.O Garoto Treize apenas deteve a rajada com o canhão do Telos.

Então? Ai vai à pergunta.

-Se Vocês gostaram, acham que eu devia escrever uma seqüência.

-Se Não gostaram, Como eu posso melhorar


End file.
